The Perfect Tutor
by Klainer0801
Summary: Hogwarts are holding a school ball to celebrate the recent N.E.W.T. exam results!All of the prefects are expected to take the first dance, however one in particular is finding it very difficult to learn his dance steps. Harry is asked by McGonagall to help the student, as he took the first dance for the Yule Ball.He gladly obliges... before learning he will be tutoring Draco Malfoy
1. The Graduation Ball

**The Perfect Tutor**

**CHAPTER 1**

**By Klainer0801**

** *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So me and my friend 'themightyramblr' will be writing this fic together! This chapter is written by me, the next will be by her and then me again. So on and so forth! I hope you enjoy this story and any reviews are much appreciated! :D**

* * *

"That's when he took the dragon egg out!" Harry said through his snorts of laughter. Ron yelled out and keeled over laughing as he sat in the armchair above his friend.

Hermione, who was sat next to Harry in front of the fire, looked up from her textbook with a startled look on her face, "Harry! You know where Hagrid got one of those last time… I don't think-"

"DON'T WORRY! Hagrid assured me he didn't receive the end off someone with Voldemort protruding from the back of his head this time!"

This time, both boys actually fell about laughing, causing Ron to actually fall out of his chair and onto the floor. "Harry, Harry?" Ron stuttered, his breathing uncontrollable from laughing so hard. "Do you reckon he checked? Like, felt to see if Voldemort's face was there?"

Hermione sighed and sent a disapproving look the boys' way, who were now hitting the floor and clutching their sides at each other's jokes. "Boys, we really shouldn't be making jokes like that… especially about _him_."

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." Neville said, starting the trio, sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry sighed in disbelief before turning away from his conversation with Ron and Hermione to stare up at Neville. "We're kinda busy… Can it not wait?"

Neville simply shrugged his shoulders before walking away in the direction of the library with a slight spring in his step. Raising his eyebrows, Harry turned back around to his best friends, "Sorry guys… looks like I'll have to tell you the rest later."

Hermione nodded and ushered him out of the door, telling him that he needs to become more responsible. Harry simply let her words pass over his head as always. Yes, he needed to become more responsible… he knew that. However, Harry knew that wasn't about to happen any time soon. He was only a teenage boy, yet everybody seemed to think capable of great and extraordinary things… and that scared Harry. He needed to make the jokes every now and again to take the seriousness out of his life.

Harry let his thoughts drift to his friends, who he was putting in so much danger, the upcoming exams he knew he would fail, his godfather's tragic death, the rise of Lord Voldemort threatening the world… each one becoming more and more painful to reflect upon. He pulled himself out of his minds thoughts as he reached McGonagall's office door.

Harry glanced up at the two small gargoyles in front of him, unmoving and unspeaking, but with a sinister look on each of their faces. He pulled out his wand and tapped the familiar rhythm onto the pad in front of the gargoyles. They sprung to life at once and moved out of the way for Harry to pass, but not before giving the boy a truly menacing look. Harry had never liked the statues around Hogwarts: they all seemed to be on the wrong side of good and evil in his opinion.

Harry climbed the stairs slowly to the teacher's office, trying to rid his mind of any depressing thoughts before he saw her. He found himself having to do this a lot; put on a brave face and smile through the pain. An eccedentesiast in one of its strangest forms. So complicated... so confused. Harry had a lot of pain in his life and very few things made him truly happy… the few he could name of the top of his head only consisted of Quidditch, Ron and Hermione. But he had to keep strong for everybody. They saw him as the chosen one… that meant he had a duty. Harry would always try his best to fulfil it.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked, causing the witch to look up from her work that she seemed to be intensely interested in.

"Ahhh yes! Harry… I have an enormous favour to ask of you!" McGonagall asked and waited for some sort of acknowledgement from the boy in front of her.

Harry kept in his sigh of disappointment. What impossible task would he have to complete now… So much he had won and survived by luck. How much more could he take? He nodded to allow the professor to continue.

"Well, as you know… your N.E.W.T.S are looming in the near future. I've heard off all your other teachers that they expect you to do wonderfully so don't stress over them too much boy! I know it's a hard time… for everybody… but especially you Harry."

Harry lifted the corners of his mouth slightly to smile at McGonagall: at least she understood how much pressure he was under. He could tell by her tone that she meant with everything, not just his exams.

"Well, to celebrate completing the exams and to relieve people of the stress and tension that is constantly hanging over us lately… we are throwing a ball!" McGonagall exclaimed as she jumped up from her desk.

Harry tried to fake his surprise and excitement for the news. As much as he knew a ball would be great for everyone, he knew it wouldn't take away any of the truth about what the Wizarding World was coming to. Besides, everyone knows how the last ball turned out..

Harry let free a small laugh as he remembered Ron in his frilly dress robes. McGonagall, mistaking this for real excitement, patted Harry on the back and lead him over to the two comfy chairs that were set out in the corner of her room, next to the grand bookcase filled with millions of books Harry had never seen before.

They sat down opposite each other in the chairs and McGonagall continued the conversation, "So about this favour… For the ball, we've had a few teachers suggest that the prefects take the first dance. This is fine of course, apart from one problem… one of the prefects is finding it, let's say, _slightly_ more difficult than the others learning to dance. That's where you come in! You wouldn't object to becoming a private tutor would you?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and relaxed back in chair as he realised where this was going… If he got to spend quality time with his hands on an attractive girls waist then who was he to complain!? "Of course not! It would be my pleasure Professor."

"Splendid! Obviously, Potter, you danced at the Yule Ball with your date so we know you're experienced in the area of dancing. Private classes have been arranged for when the both of you have free time: Saturdays from 10am till 3pm and Wednesdays from 4pm till 7pm. I think that will give you plenty of time to teach him the basics and mayb-"

"Wait. Wait a second… he?" Harry interrupted the Professor, hoping he had heard her incorrectly.

"Yes Potter: he. Didn't I say who the prefect was?" McGonagall leant forward, a confused expression on her face.

Harry sighed to himself and placed his head in his hands. He hoped for the best as he spoke next, "Well at least with him being from Ravenclaw, he'll be able to pick up the knowledge pretty quickly eh?"

"Potter… the boy is not from Ravenclaw at all!"

"Please, Please don't make me do this…" Harry pleaded, giving up on all optimism.

"You've agreed to do the tutoring on your own Harry, nobody forced you! I know Gryffindor and Slytherin have some of sort of- silent HATRED for each other but _really?_ Can you not push aside these 'differences' for a few dance classes?!" McGonagall said, he voice rising in volume as she stood out of her chair and walked back over to her desk.

Harry stood up slowly to follow her, "Professor, did you just say Slytherin?"

"Yes, Potter. I did. I'm glad to see your hearing abilities are up to scratch." The Professor said as she took her seat and replaced the glasses onto her nose.

"Please say Pansy Parkinson's had a sex change…"

McGonagall simply shook her head, ashamed of the boy stood in her office. She waved him away and glanced back down at her work, swishing her wand to open the door for Harry as she did so.

She looked over her glasses at the boy's disbelieving face once more, "Your first lesson with Draco Malfoy starts this week in the small hall on the third floor, next to the charms classroom. Don't be late."

* * *

**Thanks guys! I will be uploading a new chapter every week hopefully! :) Again, let us know what you think! Give us a review ;) **


	2. Love Is Often Confused With Hate

**CHAPTER 2**

**By themightyramblr**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So this is my friends first chapter! Dracos POV this time :D ENJOY!**

* * *

Draco stormed down the staircase to the main hall, his robes flicking in matched anger behind him. How was it that everyone had heard about his dance lessons with the great, brilliant, awesome 'Chosen One'? His thoughts were punctuated with a stomp on each step, that, combined with his scowling face and general aura of seething hate, was scattering students from out of his path.

Harry sodding Potter teaching him, Draco Malfoy, how to dance was absurd. He gave a first year a glare than meant 'I will kill you where you stand if you don't move out of my way' who flinched visibly and scuttled as far away as possible. A Malfoy never needs help, he thought savagely as he turned into the dungeons.

The smell of mould and chilled air was familiar and comforting and the smooth stones were glinting a green welcome home. Draco had told Pansy about his slight lack in grace and ability when it came to the dance floor in passing, he had not anticipated McGonagall overhearing and enforcing a teaching buddy in the form of Harry Potter. The stupid, arrogant, talentless, smart, amazing, good-looking Harry… Wait.

Where the hell had that thought come from? Damn. Just thinking about him was choking him and he wasn't sure if it was because of repulsion or hate anymore. During these increasingly abnormal thoughts, Draco had been pacing his dorm room and pulling at a loose thread on his robe sleeve. He cursed at the now ruined garment and chucked it angrily to the floor. Dance lessons would have been humiliating enough without everyone knowing about it, especially as it was between the two biggest rivals in the school. People won't ever stop talking. They won't say anything to his face obviously. But still the gossip and rumours will be aggravating.

White blonde tendrils of hair had escaped in his rapid movement, an apt representation of his composure slipping. Draco pushed them back impatiently as a snatch of words strayed across his mind – love is often mistaken for hate.


	3. Breaking The News

**CHAPTER 3**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**What are your thoughts so far guys?! I love the reviews you have written already :D Just so you know (if you've read some of my other work) I'm planning to upload the first chapter of my new Glee/Klaine/The Hunger Games fic next week :) Anyway... Enjoy this chapter I had great fun writing it!**

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just gained a detention with Snape…"

Harry ignored Ron's question and fell face first down onto his bed. He quickly jolted back up as his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose.

Harry took off his glasses and began rubbing where they had cut, "You know we got a ball this year?"

"Whaaa- Really?! Ron said, sitting up in his bed to look at Harry, "Oh god… let's hope it doesn't go as bad as last year!"

Harry sniggered as he folded his robes, "Ha! Seconded!"

"What for anyway? Graduation?"

Harry hummed in agreement and pulled on his pyjama top. He looked up to see Ron laughing to himself. "What?!"

"Sorry mate… just had an image in my head of you dancing round the floor with Parvati! That was entertaining alright!" Ron said as he fell back down onto his back and pulled the covers up some more.

Harry smirked as he climbed into his own bed, "That's funny you know… because you'll be the one dancing this year! Goodnight." Harry turned off the light with a swish of his wand because closing his eyes and waiting for Ron's response.

He waited in the darkness for quite a while in silence. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could see Ron's faint shadowy outline clinging to the duvet, frozen solid and eyes open wide. Eventually he stuttered before getting out his words.

"W-wait… WHAT?!"

Seamus sprung up out of his sleep at Ron's shouting, brandishing his wand as a weapon, "Who? What happened? Where…"

"Sorry… umm… Ron just had a nightmare Seamus, you can go back to sleep." Said Harry, trying to contain his laughter.

Seamus muttered incoherent sentences under his breath as he stumbled back to bed, still in his sleep haze. He pulled his covers up and began snoring again instantly.

"I bloody well hope this is a nightmare Harry! What do you mean?!" Ron spat out, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"McGonagall. She called me to her office to tell me that the prefects will be taking the first dance. That, I believe, means you… will be dancing with Hermione!"Harry laughed out, his smirk getting bigger by the second.

Ron threw a pillow over at Harry, who simply deflected it with his hand, before sulking again. "Don't laugh at me… this is terrible! Wait – What has that even got to do with you?"

_Shiiit. _Harry forgot that if he told Ron about the prefects he would have to explain his reason for being told in the first place. He held his breath as he tried to think of a reason, some sort of lie he could induce in his head.

"Well?"

"Urr… the teachers just happened to _enjoy_ my dancing last year so they thought they'd tell me about the ball early." Harry said, attempting to hide under his own covers. He realised that wasn't working so turned around leaving only his back for Ron to talk to.

Harry could feel Ron's smirk behind him. He couldn't see him but he knew Ron would be laughing silently to himself.

"That's bull isn't it? Isnt it Harry? Come on, spill the beans! What did she actually want you for?!"

Harry knew there was no way of playing this down now. Well, if he was going to admit to it, he was going to make himself seem as brilliant as possible. "Actually it's true. They enjoyed my dancing _that_ much that they've even asked me to teach it this year. Practically begged me… they know you prefects are not the strongest of dancers you see."

Ron actually slid down off his bed onto the floor in exasperation with a long growl, "whhhhhyyyy?! You're not _that_ good of a dancer! And I can dance fine for your information! I don't need you to teach me! Wait… No way! That means you get to put your hands on like _all_ the girls waists! That's so unfair!"

Harry thought about keeping his lies going for a while longer just to annoy Ron and get the satisfaction… but he chose against it when he realised Ron would find out what was happening sooner or later.

"Actually, I'm not teaching everyone… just the bad dancers!"

"Oh right… Am I not considered a bad dancer then?"

Harry was about to answer and then he realised… hadn't McGonagall said earlier that the prefects had already started their dance classes with the teachers and Harry was meant to be just a private mentor? So… how did Ron not know of any of this?

"Ron… Have you not been going to the dance classes for the prefects?"

Ron cocked his head to the left and stared at Harry with a confused expression, "What dan- _oh bloody hell!_ That's what Hermione's been trying to drag me along to every Monday night…"

"Yeah you should probably start going to them if you want to dance with her…"

Ron hummed quickly and nodded his head. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. He always got like this whenever Harry brought up his feelings for Hermione.

Ron cleared his throat and looked back up at Harry, still shifting his feet nervously, "So who is it you've got to teach? Who do they think is bad?"

Harry grinned trying to make a joke out of the situation, "Well, out of the four houses… who do you think is going to be the worst at dancing?!"

"No way! You have to coach the Slytherins! Haha that's just- Wait... Pansy's a really good dancer though, that's why she got along so well with the Veela? So that means…OMG!"

"OK OK! I'm teaching Draco Malfoy… I hope you're bloody happy!"

Ron's face scrunched up as he tried to contain his amusement but it was too much for him. He let out his laughter suddenly, banging the floor beside him with his fists.

Seamus jumped out of his bed once more at the noise and threw a spell in their direction. Both boys had the common sense to duck, Harry noted to never let Seamus sleep with his wand ever again. The spell hit the glass of water on Harry's beside table, causing it to turn a deep purple colour and explode, sending fumes everywhere and waking everyone else in the dorm.


	4. Burning Feelings

**CHAPTER 4**

**By themightyramblr**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So this is my friends next chapter! Have fun :P Review and let us know your thoughts so far!**

* * *

The morning of the first lesson (which was on Wednesday) was filled with dread on both sides of the castle; you could literally see the angsty storm clouds hovering above both Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms as the two boys readied themselves for the day ahead.

Harry was pacing the floor in front of the long extinguished fire, occasionally practising a dance move he would probably teach later. Every time he did this he cursed quietly, he was going to have to teach Draco bloody Malfoy and that could only end in disaster.

He tugged his dressing gown tighter around himself and folded his arms resignedly. Just let this day pass quickly he thought as resumed his wearing down of the hearth rug. It seemed he was unable to control his nervous energy no matter how much he told himself to not let it affect him.

Draco however, just felt like squishing everything. He squelched the spiders running across the dungeon walls as he stormed down the corridor from his chambers to his sofa. And it was his sofa; don't let anyone tell you differently. He flopped ceremoniously onto the sofa and proceeded to pummel the emerald green cushions into submission. Inanimate objects weren't nearly as fun to beat around and Draco wished that Crabbe or Goyle were there for him to verbally abuse.

Because that's what Draco did best. He cut people down with, in his opinion witty, condescending remarks or taunting barbs and took great relish in seeing the hurt or hatred cloud in his victim's eyes. The petulant blonde huffed a dramatic sigh, which was completely unnecessary in the empty room and tried to form some half decent insults to throw at Harry during the lesson.

This first dance lesson felt like impending doom for both students and there was a sickening sense of unease surrounding them. Most people noticed this aura of getawayfrommeimgoingtokillev erythingbecausemylifeisunfai r and avoided Harry and Draco like they were Hungarian Horntails.

When 4pm rolled around, each boy was in such a foul mood there was no chance of them being the least bit amicable and the whole fiasco resulted in a mighty argument.


	5. It Will All End In Tears

**CHAPTER 5**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Loved writing this chapter! I'm so excited to see how the story will pan out :D Just so you know (if you're interested in these fandoms) I've now uploaded the first chapter of my new Glee/Klaine/The Hunger Games fic so if you're enjoying this then go check that out :) But back to The Perfect Tutor, again... read, review and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Malfoy, it's really not that difficult!" Harry screamed out, demonstrating a 'Progressive Chasse' for what felt like the 1 millionth time.

"Oh shut up Potter! If it was that easy I'd be able to do it wouldn't I!" Draco replied, leaning back against the pillar in the middle of the hall. He sighed in frustration and waved Harry off, giving up completely.

Harry took a step forwards in Draco's direction and folded his arms defensively, "Well it would be easy if you actually _listened _to what I was telling you! I don't exactly want to be here either Malfoy but the quicker we get this over and done with the easier it will be."

"I can't stand being here. I'm not even learning anything!" Draco spat, sliding down the pillar as he did, so he ended up sitting on the floor glaring up at Harry.

"Well, we've only got a short number of weeks until the ball! If you don't get your head into gear, you'll be the laughing stock of the school. Mind you… that wouldn't be that bad." Harry trailed off into his own thoughts.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his wand out and made a small puff of smoke appear in front of Harry's face causing him to startle in alarm and stumble backwards. Now Draco had gained his attention, he glared across at Harry and spoke with the most sarcastic tone he could muster, "Obviously, I'm such a hopeless case! I shouldn't be wasting my time here then should I!"

"Ah I don't think so! Come on, let me show you again."

"Ahhh, fuck off! I give up!"

Harry coughed in disapproval and reached out to grab Draco's hand to pull him to the floor, counting to 10 in his head to calm down. However, at the touch of their hands, both boys blushed with new and unannounced feelings and pulled away. Why did Draco's hand feel so warm in Harry's own and why did their fingers fit perfectly together? That was unexpected and uncalled for… Neither boy needed that on their plate right now.

Draco cleared his throat to break the silence and stood up to follow Harry to the centre of the floor. They took their positions, with Harry posing as the girl, and starting their rehearsal to the music once again.

Harry spoke out his instructions in time with the beats, "Step. Together. Step. Step." Draco danced around his partner awkwardly, occasionally stepping on his toes, but improving none-the-less.

Despite the new uncomfortable atmosphere in the room from where their hands had previously touched, Harry attempted to keep a professional head. He smiled politely as Draco began to pick up the movements, "That's it! Well done! Now… to music?"

"I'll pass." Draco said, quickly walking away and picking up his bag, heading for the exit.

"Excuse me?!" Harry stammered in disbelief.

Draco turned around from the door and raised his eyebrow, "Well, if you cared to look at the time then you'd see this lesson is over."

Harry blinked over at the blonde haired wizard before he glanced at the floating clock at the back of the hall. Draco was right, the lesson had finished about 10 minutes ago… but Harry was the teacher, therefore he could keep students behind as long as he wanted. But what was the real reason for why Harry wanted to keep Draco behind?

"If you cared to notice, I AM THE TEACHER! Hence, I tell YOU when the lesson is over… not the other way around!"

Draco pulled out his wand with speed, but was matched with Harry's quick reaction. The two boys stood at opposite ends of the room, staring each other out. Not one spell was fired, but the thoughts in their heads almost screamed into the silence.

"You can't tell me to do anything, Potter. You may be my 'teacher' as such, but that doesn't mean you have any sort of control. I'm going." Draco hissed menacingly, slowly returning his wand to his robes.

"Fine. Fucking leave! Don't bother showing up for the next lesson. You can find another tutor!" Harry shouted, throwing his arms up in fury as Draco slammed the door behind him.


	6. Lessons With The Chosen One

**CHAPTER 6**

**By themightyramblr**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**This is my friends 3rd chapter! I found this one great to read - so funny! Review and let us know your thoughts so far!**

* * *

The echo of Harry's shout reverberated in Draco's ears as he fled the room. He pushed a sweaty flop of blonde hair out of his eyes, a mixture of anger and resentment clouding his feelings. Trying to push Harry Potter to the far reaches of his mind was easier said than done.

He lay on his bed, still slightly wet from showering, and tried to forget the horrid encounter. The feeling of failure had frustrated him and the fact Harry had given up on him made it a whole lot worse. As the anger subsided, Draco felt very much disappointed that he wouldn't have another lesson with the Chosen One.

He rolled his eyes as he thought about Harry's ostentatious and forced-upon title, it was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. This whole situation was ridiculous. Why was he even thinking about him? And why in the hell was he feeling disappointed? Before he realised what he was doing, Draco had crushed nearly all the origami swans Pansy had made for him.

Harry was faring no better. The adrenaline from having such a heated argument was still rushing in his veins and pacing violently was having no effect in diminishing the onslaught of mixed emotions. What a bastard, he thought. He would have spat it if he were talking out loud. What an ungrateful dick, it's not like I wanted to do this either. Why he had to be so stubborn is beyond me.

His fuming internal monologue carried him all the way back to the portrait hole in no time. In his blind anger he nearly crashed straight into Hermione, who was climbing out of the common room carrying her customary pile of books.

"Oh, Harry! I was going to come get you after I'd dropped these at the library." The smile on her face faded instantly when she saw Harry's thunderous expression."I take it things didn't go very well at the dance lesson then?" she asked tentatively. Her eyes crinkled in concern and she braced herself for an outburst.

"No, they didn't", Harry snapped. "Malfoy is the biggest prick I have ever met. He's absolutely insufferable. I'm trying to help him and he won't listen to me. It was a huge bloody waste of my time." His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Hermione extricated a hand from the pile of books and put it supportingly on Harry's arm,"I can go to the library tomorrow. Let's find Ron and you can tell us everything."

Harry shook his head and grimaced. "It's ok Hermione, I'm going to take a shower and probably go to bed. I'll talk to you guys at breakfast."

Hermione nodded and he waved her off down the corridor before stepping into through the portrait hole and into the red glow of Gryffindor common room. He resolutely ignored everyone and went directly to his dormitory, chucking off his uniform as he ascended the stairs.

Fuck that smarmy blonde bastard he thought. He makes everyone feel like shit. Harry felt his anger swell again in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to punch Draco in his stupid handsome face. Elegant prick.

Harry stopped. His train of thought had put two words together and created an image he was almost certain he didn't ever want to see. 'What the hell is wrong with me' he thought as he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.


	7. Realising the Truth

**CHAPTER 7**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**This was a really fun chapter! I love how their feelings for each other are slowly creeping out :D Read, review and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The ceiling of the Great Hall split open into a clear summer sky as the room filled with students waiting to start the new day. Harry found his place on the Gryffindor table next to his best friends and tried with all his strength to keep his gaze away from the Slytherin table where a familiar blonde had now taken his place.

"Hey Hammy" Ron spluttered as he filled his mouth with bacon. Harry sat down next to him and laughed at Hermione's disgusted look.

"I think you mean HARRY Ron… honestly! Do you have to talk with your mouth full?!" Hermione growled from across the table as she gracefully placed her own bacon in her mouth.

Harry smirked to himself and made to reach out grab some for himself when the bacon disappeared and was replaced with egg and soldiers. He groaned and placed an egg on his plate instead. He raised his head to speak but chose the wrong moment to steal a glance upwards.

From the side of the table that Harry was sat, he had a perfect view of Pansy Parkinson miserably failing at seducing Draco Malfoy, whose attention was obviously elsewhere. Harry flinched and looked back down at his food, realising that Draco's attention was actually trained on him.

"I still don't think the house elves get enough recognition for what they do down in the kitchens! I think we need to revisit S.P.E.W Harry… Harry?"

Harry broke away from his embarrassment to look up at Hermione who was exchanging confused expressions with Ron about Harry's behaviour. Damn… how was he going to disguise this now he had a face the colour of a tomato?

"Sorry Hermione? In my own little world…"

Hermione simply cocked an eyebrow up and let out a small unconvincing hum in reply. Ron however seemed to be fooled and went back to stuffing his face with food. Through mouthfuls he managed to question Harry, "Anyway… Hermione was saying you had something to tell us at breakfast so spit it out! I was asleep when you came back in this so called '_maddest you've ever been_ rage' so I wanna know the details!"

Different excuses flew round in Harry's head but he knew there was no going back now, "Oh – well… just the dance lesson with Malfoy didn't go all that well… that's all."

"Ahh awesome! What went on? I hope you were evil to him! Was there a fight? Oh my god… We can go kick his ass later then! We've needed an excuse for the teachers for years… this is perfect. Hermione, is there some sort of spell to make people lose their hair becau-"

"NO!" Harry screamed out instinctively as he thought about how much he loved the look of Draco's blonde locks falling over his face… but he shouldn't love that. He shouldn't be feeling any sort of 'love' towards Draco at all. But he did… and his shouting to declare it had gained the attention of most of the Gryffindor table.

Harry stuttered and sat back down onto the bench, "I mean umm… No I… I've – I have a better idea!" That seemed to distract everyone but Hermione who, yet again, was giving him quizzical looks. Harry decided to continue with the lies and make up the first thing that came into his head, "How about we steal all his robes and use them as bedding in the Owlery so Malfoy has to walk around naked until he finds them covered in Owl droppings!"

_Shit._

Harry froze in realisation of what he had just said. You would have thought that when everyone started cheering on the idea and saying how humiliating and hilarious it was going to be that Harry would have relaxed and joined in with the planning discussion on how to complete the 'mission'. But no, Harry stayed in his position, oblivious to his surroundings as he stared over at the boy clad in emerald green embroidered robes.

All Harry could think was that he had made a silent agreement with himself to say the first thing that came into his head. So that meant…

The first thing that came into Harry's head was _Draco Malfoy naked…_


	8. Closer

**CHAPTER 8**

**By themightyramblr**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**I squeeeeeeeed when she sent me this chapter! SOOO great :D Cant wait to see what else she can come up with!**

* * *

Harry stalked up to the room they were using for dance practice, completely expecting it to be a Draco-free zone. So he was a little taken aback to find Malfoy leaning on a desk, rubbing his temples with one hand and muttering words under his breath. Draco's head snapped up when the door closed behind Harry. His hand dropped into folded arms and he wore a slightly sheepish expression.

"Potter," he said levelly, regarding Harry with a challenging slightly raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back. "I didn't think you'd show up."

Now Harry folded his arms, looking every bit a disapproving teacher. Draco let his down and braced them on the end of the desk. He leant back, "I didn't want to… but I'd rather save myself the embarrassment and learn this ridiculous dance." His voice was cool and natural; sounding just like the haughty prince everyone saw him to be.

Harry sighed, "You're gonna have to put the work in, Malfoy. I'm not wasting my time with you."

Draco glared at him and he shifted uncomfortably. Usually he'd counter any offensive looks Malfoy gave him, but there was something in this one. And after the insane thoughts he'd been having recently, Harry didn't feel he could match it.

The blonde turned away, loosening his tie and reaching for his wand. "Shall we get on with this then?"

"Yeah," Harry got out, swinging his bag to the floor and moving into the middle of the space. With a flick of his wand, the music struck up, triumphant and reverberating off the stone walls. Draco moved to meet Harry in the middle, a determined glint in his cold grey eyes.

Harry felt shivers as he began to align them into the first hold. He coughed awkwardly before gesturing for Malfoy to give him his hands. He took Draco's long pale hand and placed it hesitantly on his waist and held the other aloft. They began moving, retracing the first few steps Draco had been patient enough to learn before storming out.

Harry pushed Draco into leading the simple steps, nodding encouragement and feeling the other boy become more relaxed. Draco picked up the spins and holds quickly, this new focus was weird but he seemed to be a natural now. The Slytherin moved with a grace Harry had never really seen and before he knew it Draco had pulled him into a closer hold. Harry's palms began to sweat and a very uncomfortable feeling overcame him.

Then, suddenly, Draco let go. The music wound to a halt, leaving a heavy fog of white noise around Harry, still dazed, confused and very warm. Draco ran a hand through his hair, wiping off a light sheen of sweat.

"See you next week Potter," he said before grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

The door clicked shut and Harry let out a huge breath. He pushed his glasses back up and swallowed hard, his throat was incredibly dry.


	9. Time To Do Something About It

**CHAPTER 9**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters* - I wish :)l**

**I don't there is a chapter of this that I haven't really enjoyed so far! :D Lets hope it stays that way :P Remember to review and recommend ;) ****3**

**p.s. it will probably be getting a bit heavier from now on just as a warning! **

* * *

Draco squirmed uncomfortably as he lay in bed that night, thoughts flying straight through his head. His blonde eyebrows knitted together as Draco frowned; he hated what his mind was putting him through lately. His bed felt way too stuffy and the heat in the room seemed to be strangling him. The boy wriggled in his blanket again, still unable to find a comfy position.

His body pressed flush up against Harry's as they moved gracefully around the floor, Harry's collar bones poking out from the low-cut top he was wearing. Draco wanted nothing more than to place his lips over the other boys and move slowly down to the bare skin showing, even further down to hear Harry get breathless and fired up above him. His hand started tracing its way over Harry's waist, enjoying the smooth curves, just as Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco shook the flashback from his mind and sat up swiftly, throwing his blanket onto the floor and shoving his face down into his open palms. He stayed like that for a few minutes, threading his fingers through his bright blonde hair and pulling hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Draco muttered to himself as he sat in the darkness.

"You alright mate?" Theodore whispered as he turned over in bed to face Draco, wrinkling his nose and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep."

Theodore fully rolled over and leant his head on his arm, his face scrunched in suspicion, "You don't look ok…"

"I said go to the fuck to sleep, I'm fine!" Draco whispered angrily through gritted teeth as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his Slytherin robe from the bottom of his bed. He didn't look back or say another word as he left the room and began running down the stairs to the dormitory below.

Sighing heavily, he threw himself onto the royal green sofa next to the fire. He could see the murky waters of the Black Lake thrashing about through the dormitory windows, the storm outside wailing, almost in sympathy for Draco.

With a flick of his wand, the fire roared into action, instantly filling the clammy room with a warm fuzzy glow. Draco hummed in appreciation of the sudden heat and closed his eyes, melting into the plush Slytherin cushions.

He lay there in his own thoughts for a while, calming himself with the rush of the lake outside. He tracked through the past couple of weeks, noticing his strange feelings for Harry occurring more and more, getting worse every time: The constant wondering of where he was, the butterflies whizzing in his stomach whenever Harry spoke, and the dreams of Harry beneath him, screaming as Draco thrust deep inside him from behind.

Opening his eyes in a flash of panic, Draco realised just why these things had been plaguing his thoughts recently… he was falling for Harry Potter… and hard. He blinked a few times, processing the new information before chucking one of the pillows clear across the room, cursing furiously under his breath.

He paced the room quickly, wringing his hands as he replayed the memories. This continued for several minutes, trying to figure out just when the feelings started, until Draco stopped abruptly. The images of him and Harry together were now at the forefront of his mind again. He smiled to himself as he noticed the sweat accumulating on his forehead and the tingling sensation as his now hard erection strained against his boxers.

Checking no-one was awake, Draco sat back down on the sofa casually and reached down with one hand… after all if he was finally admitting his feelings for that god damn Gryffindor then he might as well do something about it.


	10. The Shameless Begins

It was near midnight when Harry crept down to the Prefects bathroom, hurrying down the corridors with the earlier afternoons dance at the forefront of his mind. He clutched his robe tighter around his middle and tried to school his breathing into something calmer. He was practically itching to get into the perfumed water and lose himself in a fantasy that had been building since his return to the Gryffindor common room.

The evening had been suspended in a lusty haze that had Harry squirming in his armchair and avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room. He knew he was going to have to get off tonight and gripped the edges of the chair tight in anticipation.

Harry burst into the bathroom and turned on the taps of the bath before placing his wand, pyjamas and towel by the edge. The room clouded with fragrant steam and he breathed deep, closing his eyes on the image of sweat slicked bodies and pale fingers. Harry shuddered and shut off the taps. He shrugged the robe off before sliding into the bubbles and heated water below. It felt heavenly against his sensitive skin.

For a while, he just drifted in the water, letting his mind wander back to Draco's intense focus in their dance session. Harry imagined them dancing to something with a faster beat, whirling around and pressing closer every time. So incredibly, deliciously close he could almost taste the salt sweat on his skin. He breathing hitched and Harry felt that heated desire back again in the tingling of his skin and the incessant push of his cock against his stomach.

He curled his hand around himself, slowly dragging his fingers along his shaft, gliding easily with the cushion of the water. He tightened his fist, the need for more friction increasing with his panting breaths and sparks of pleasure deep in his stomach.

On the lids of his closed eyes he could see Draco's face, a lusty grin playing on slightly parted lips, his pupils blown, equal to what Harry was currently feeling. He could almost feel the Slytherin's body moving against his, hands wrapped tight, sending coils of pleasure through him and making his back arch off the tiles. Harry thrust faster into his…no Draco's hand, pulling gasps from him that the blond swallowed in a filthy kiss with tongue and teeth.

Harry came hard, pulsing in his firm grip and losing his seed in the bubbles.

"Shit," he whispered before quickly clambering out of the soiled water. The Gryffindor was still shaking slightly as he dried himself, his sated euphoria fading into a sinking feeling of dread and hopelessness. It was one thing to get off to the thought of a boy, but to Draco Malfoy? This was not going to end well.

Meanwhile ~ across the castle Draco Malfoy was stifling a cry with his fist in his mouth, keening forward as his orgasm took him and sent his come trailing up his stomach. He flopped back, lost in the thought that one day; Harry Potter will be begging him for this.


	11. This Must Be Right

Draco heard the faint classical music coming from the hall where he and Harry practiced and presumed Harry had already started practicing by himself. Slowly pushing the door open, Draco hoped to get a glance of the boy whizzing round the room by himself, his flexed muscles on display as the sweat from all the hard work dripped down his forehead.

The breath hitched in Draco's throat as he pushed the door fully open and stepped inside; Harry was sat facing away from him, unaware that he had company, playing the most beautiful song on the piano and faintly humming along.

Unable to tear his eyes away, Draco stepped closer to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The blonde's heart warmed with every new note as he watched Harry get lost within the melody of the song he was playing, swaying back and forth as he pressed the chords.

Without realising, Draco's feet had carried him across the room so he was now stood a few steps behind the perfect boy. If he just reached out with his hand…

"Harry?" Draco blurted out before his thoughts got carried away, he couldn't go forwards and admit he had feelings for the boy, especially by doing something as rash as kissing him!

The keys clashed loudly with out of tune notes as Harry physically jumped a few feet into the air in surprise, "Hey! H-how are you Draco?"

Draco let out a chuckle as Harry stood up defensively against the grandé piano. Apparently Harry misjudged this as one of the blonde's usual cocky smirks, as he crossed his arms protectively and stuck his chin up to the air, "You are 10 minutes early! Your lesson doesn't start till half past!"

"Well, I'm glad I did come early."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, letting out a stressful sigh. His messy black hair flopped over his eyes and Draco had to fight the large urge to brush it softly from his face. He took a step closer instead and dipped his hands into his back pockets.

Blinking a few times, Harry looked quickly away, his cheeks slowly glowing red from the pairs prolonged eye contact. Draco however smirked; this was going exactly how he wanted it.

"Why?" Harry spoke in a hushed voice, sitting at the piano again and lightly dusting the keys with his fingertips.

"Because I'll be honest… that sounded good." Draco spoke as he made his way around to climb onto the piano stool.

Harry visibly tensed up at how close their bodies were and leant slightly away from the blonde boy. Draco froze and smiled fully as he realised what was happening… Harry Potter was falling for him. The blushing, eye contact, soft voices… it all made sense. Hell, perhaps he even thought about Draco the same way the Slytherin had thought about Harry every night these past couple of weeks: fully naked with his cock buried in his ass.

Shaking the images from his mind and slyly adjusting himself in his trousers, Draco leant even closer, "Really good. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Sure" Harry replied, his heart leaping at the chance and beginning to beat faster than Harry considered healthy.

Rolling up his sleeves to reveal his toned forearms, the blonde placed his fingers on the piano keys, awaiting his next instructions. However, all that followed was silence. Draco opened his mouth to speak but soon changed his mind when he noticed where Harry was looking.

Harry's lust filled gaze was focused directly on Draco's long slender fingers that were now teasingly caressing the smooth keys. Draco knew what Harry was thinking; just how good would it be to have those fingers caressing him instead. Mischievously, Draco rolled his fingers, watching as Harry's eyes grew wider, unaware that the Slytherin was studying his every move.

"So, what now?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Harry looked slowly up to Draco and gave an innocent smile, "Like this."

Electricity sparked through each boy's body as they touched hands, Harry guiding Draco's fingers to the right keys. The music continued, the two boys working together to create the notes, exchanging glances and touches of knuckles every now and again. Draco acted confused time and time again so the Gryffindor would go back to holding his hand; now he had his chance, he was going to milk it as much as possible.

Both boys finished that lesson, not having danced at all, but each with rather uncomfortable boners. Neither wanted to stand first or leave at all for that matter so they continued even after the time had come to leave.

"Fuck it." Draco heard Harry whisper suddenly from beside him as he leant in towards Draco's lips, one hand knotting itself into silky blonde hair as the other rested gently on the boy's hip.


End file.
